Good Enough
by Zandrellia
Summary: ChibiUsa follows Mamoru around assuring that all the women who flirt with him fit her criteria or leave! OneShot


Good Enough  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Chibi-Usa follows Mamoru around assuring that all the women who flirt with   
him fit her criteria or leave!   
  
***  
  
The pink haired girl followed the man around in secrecy. She didn't have a   
hard time in knowing where he was. After all, she grew up around him.   
  
She knew the places he liked to go and the types of clothes he loves to wear   
and even the sound of his voice, distincly different from any other. The   
first voice she had ever heard in her small existance.   
  
Gazing at him with a small smile she saw him stop before a news stand and   
look at the newspapers and magazines they had on sale. A young woman was also   
looking over the selection and smiled up at Mamoru.   
  
Chibi-Usa saw red as the brunette attempted to flirt with him. -She doesn't   
have permission to flirt with him! He's mine and *I* decide who can be with   
him!- She yelled in her mind and stared daggers into the woman's back.   
  
The poor young woman began to fidget as if she could really feel the anger   
that was floating off the girl. She smiled nervously as Mamoru spoke and then   
excused herself and left.   
  
The man sighed and paied for his newspaper as he headed towards the arcade.   
Why was it every time he tried to make a new friend something always went   
against him?  
  
As he turned the corner he saw a giant stuffed rabbit in a shop window. He   
smiled and stepped into the store. Sleigh bells rang as he opened the door   
and a young woman came up with a smile. She was frail and had beady eyes that   
were magnified by her square glasses.   
  
Chibi-Usa couldn't hear what they were talking about but the woman seemed to   
be laughing at something Mamoru had said to her and pointing towards a   
display in the back where the little girl couldn't see.   
  
They both went towards the display and the girl sighed as she waited for him   
to come back into view. This woman was definetly NOT getting him. She was too   
odd.   
  
He was coming out of the store and the little girl squealed and hid behind a   
large tree. "Thank you!" He called back to the woman and continued towards   
the arcade.   
  
Walking down the street he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. "Hello Mamoru!" A   
sunny blonde said as she smiled and held out a large portfolio. "Look at   
this! I'm finally getting that job in america I wanted. They said that my   
work was very 'modern and efficent'!"   
  
"Hi Natari!" He took the portfolio and was shifing through it as small   
pebbles suddenly began to fly from behind a hedge to the right.   
  
"Ouch!" Natari cried out as one of the pebbles hit her hard on the hand she   
had holding Mamoru's arm. She withdrew her hand and placed the slight burn   
into her mouth to dull the sharp pain.   
  
Chibi-Usa stopped throwing pebbles as soon as the woman had let go of Mamoru.   
No need to arouse his suspisions and get herself in trouble! She watched on   
as the oblivious Mamoru smiled and handed the portfolio back to Natari.   
  
"That is great work! You'll have to keep in touch when you go to America. I'd   
love to be the friend of a well renowned architect!" He joked and she   
laughed.   
  
"Thanks Mamoru! I have to go tell my mother now. Have a nice day!" She smiled   
and ran off in the opposite direction.   
  
He sighed and continued walking towards his destination. He smiled as he   
passed the hedge but continued walking. He finally reached the arcade and   
stepped in to a smiling Motoki. (When was Motoki NOT smiling?)   
  
"Good afternoon Mamoru!" He cheered at his friend. "The usual?"  
  
Mamoru smiled and nodded. "Yeah give me the usual and a shirley temple with   
extra cherries."   
  
Motoki stopped mid stride to give his friend an odd look. "Should I ask?"   
  
Mamoru laughed and shook his head. "Just a hunch I have."   
  
His friend shrugged and brought the orders. Mamoru sat and drank his drink   
and slid the shirley temple towards the stool next to him as if suggesting   
someone was coming.   
  
Chibi-Usa glanced over at the counter from behind one of the arcade games in   
confusion. -Who is he waiting for!?- She decided it was time to make sure no   
one else came along for a while and stepped up innocently to the counter.   
  
"Hello!" She called out with a bright smile and sat next to Mamoru in front   
of the drink.   
  
Mamoru smiled. "I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding."   
  
The girl blushed and then turned angry. "You knew I was there the whole   
time?! How?"   
  
He laughed and nodded towards the drink. "That's for you."   
  
She smiled sweetly, all anger forgotten. -He even got extra cherries. Just   
how I like it.-   
  
She began to sip at her drink and went back to thinking. -How am I ever going   
to find the right one. No one is ever good enough. They have to be perfect.   
Or at least as close to perfect as they can be. But most of all they have to   
love him as much as I do.-   
  
She smiled and shook her head at that. -No. No one can love him as much I do.   
I love him the most of all! Well.. ok.. so they have to love him second   
most!- She sighed and blew bubbles into her drink with frustration as she   
wondered who that could be.   
  
A loud ruccas came into the doors as five girls stepped in and took their   
seats at a large booth in the corner. One of them ran up to the counter.   
  
"Hello Mamoru!" She called out and hugged him from behind. He nearly spilled   
some of his drink but managed to balance himself and then smiled at the   
blonde.  
  
"Well hello there. Did you know you bear a strong resemblance to my   
girlfriend Usagi? She's always polite and never jumps onto people while their   
backs are turned." He said in a joking tone.   
  
"Oooh! You're so mean to me!" She stuck her tounge out at him and he laughed   
and pulled her into a hug. Instantly she was no longer upset and smiled at   
him.   
  
"Usagi? Chibi-Usa? I have some deliveries for you two." Motoki said from   
behind the counter. A delivery man in a brown suit was placing two large   
washer sized boxes on the counter.   
  
Both were wrapped in pink paper but one had little bunnies and moons and the   
other had little bunnies and hearts. On the bunnies and moons one it held a   
little cream card that said Usako on it in elegant cursive. The other had a   
pink card on it that said Chibi-Usa in bold red print.   
  
The girls both glanced at the packages and squealed in glee as they ran to   
find out what they were. Each girl opened hers differently.   
  
Chibi-Usa tore the paper off gently and folded it neatly before opening the   
box. As she peered inside she found a large white rabbit with a huge pink bow   
around it's neck. On each lower paw it had a heart. She smiled and glanced   
back into the box to find a short glass case with a small rose bush inside.   
The pink roses were all still small buds and were clustered together in a   
heart shape. She smiled and read the card to herself. It said:  
  
~~~~~  
My Little Princess,  
  
While you think I do not see you let me tell you differently now. I have   
always known you are there and I love you just as much as you do me. This is   
a special love that only we can share and I promise you that I will never   
share the love I have for you with another. Not even Usagi.   
  
With Love,  
Mamoru  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi ran up and tore the paper off violently opening the box and revealing a   
large pink rabbit with a gigantic white bow around it's neck. On each lower   
paw there were little crecent moons. She hugged the toy vigorously and glanced   
down into the large box to find a long glass case. Within the case was a   
single red rose intertwined with a single white rose. They were still   
planted and they seemed to have grown that way. Her eyes watered over and   
she set the box down on the counter.   
  
She then began to search for the card and found it amid the tattered paper   
wrappings. She read the card and smiled. It said:   
  
~~~~~  
Dearest Usako,   
  
No matter what Chibi-Usa says, thinks, or does I will always love you now and   
forever. She thinks no one is good enough for me and she is right.   
  
Because you are so much more than that. You are TOO GOOD for me. And I will   
always cherish that you chose me above all.  
  
Yours,   
Mamoru  
  
~~~~~   
  
Chibi-Usa smiled and clutched the card to her heart as she gazed over at   
Usagi and Mamoru who were kissing. She wasn't worried anymore.   
  
She knew that no matter how many women went through his life who weren't good   
enough for him.. she would always be there.   
  
***THE END***  
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea and none of the characters   
represented in this fictional work were my origional ideas. 


End file.
